The present invention relates to an insulating joint for metal pipepines.
Insulating joints for metal pipelines are universally known. The joints serve the purpose of interrupting the electric continuity in a pipeline by interrupting the continuity of the metal. When the insulating joints are to be used on small diameter pipelines involved in conveying fluids towards several points for their use conventionally referred to as consumers, the pipelines have to withstand low pressure and are subjected to limited mechanical stress. The tendency here is to procure the most economical insulating joints. The insulating joint is essentially a special tubular piece composed of two tubular metal parts which are mechanically and soundly connected with one another but reciprocally and electrically isolated from each other through the interposition of dielectrical and sealing parts. The construction of such insulating joints and the work involved are far from being simple, since the joint has to possess mechanical and electrical characteristics such as to endow it with elevated working reliability. The overstressed general tendency of procuring low cost insulating joints has forcefully induced the market to present poor-quality joints with a consequential lack in reliability.